


Enraptured

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: May Drarry Drabble Challenge prompt: ChemistryThis is purely just lovey-dovey sex and poetic sappy writing. So enjoy.





	Enraptured

The first date was unexpected, an unexpected collision of energy in a monotonous setting. 

The second date they clashed, blood boiling, faces flushing.

Their love blossomed from the depth of their souls, as if from nowhere. Rushing forward, unbending.  Growing, slow and pure.

 

Fights turned to bonding. 

Love turned to lust.

Days turned to months.

 

The gentle touch of skin beneath his fingertips. 

A high whine. 

Soft panting. 

A catalyst sparking his lust into overdrive. 

 

Harry pressed his lips against his boyfriend's neck. Hot, wet kisses on chilled skin, it left the blond squirming under him. 

A fire ignited in his chest.

Rough but deliberate, slow. He dragged his hands up, sliding over a smooth, pale thigh. 

 

" _ Nnngh… _ " 

 

Harry shuddered, his boyfriend's voice had become light and breathless. Sitting up to look at him in full, he was kneeled between the blond's legs, fingers dancing over Draco's taut stomach.

 

Beautiful, intoxicating. 

A chemical reaction in his heart. 

Bursting with Love. 

 

Draco's lips were parted, kissed and bitten red, panting, breathless.

 

"You're beautiful, my darling," Harry whispered, his gaze roamed over the other's body, Draco's arms were raised, hands resting by his head.

 

"Harry… _Hurry_ _up_ ," that sinful, sweet voice filled his ears. 

 

He chuckled, feeling emotion rushing through him, flooding his senses with fire and warmth. 

A bond so deep it left his heart pounding in his ears, laboured breaths echoing in the silence of the room.

He pressed soft kisses against creamy skin, his lube-slicked fingers working their way into his boyfriend's arse. 

 

Beneath his lips, the soft trembling of Draco's chest.    
Ringing in his ears, soft moans as he found pleasurable spots.    
Inhaling deep, the exhilarating scent of lust and sex.

 

"Hmnn, Ha-Harry,  _ ahnnh _ ," Draco whined, biting his lips and muffling those sweet, spicy noises Harry wanted to hear. 

From the trail of kisses, he pulled himself up to face his boyfriend again, two fingers sliding deeper into Draco and moving.

He spoke low against Draco's ear, with an edge of command and a husky growl to his voice. 

 

"Don't you  _ dare _ silence yourself, love, I want to hear you. I want to hear  _ everything _ ." 

 

He felt the shudder down Draco's spine and it left small tingling reactions. Stooping down, he pressed their dry lips together, slipping his tongue against his lover's and drawing out wet, lewd noises that had his cock twitching. 

They pulled away from each other and Harry couldn't stop the smile on his face or the glint in his eyes. 

He pulled his fingers out and lined his lube-covered length up to press in, biting marks against a pale neck.

 

In that moment he knew.

Their chemistry was strong. 

An unspoken bond which had always linked them together, made love effortless. 

Like a wave of emotion that left him, without any doubts, in boundless awe.

 

"I love you," he whispered, thrusting forward, slow, repetitive motions, interlinking their hands as Draco mewled. 

 

Panting, a brief reprieve. 

"I love you too." 

Growling low against his lover's ear, he felt Draco's stuttered breath's, their hips moving separately, desperate. Their moans combined. 

 

"Harry, I-  _ haa _ " 

 

Speeding up his thrusts. 

Matching the rhythms of their energy.

Right  _ There _ .

 

_ "Uhhh!" _

 

Biting skin. 

Touching. 

Bed springs creaked.

Hands fisting the bed sheets.

 

"I'm  _ close! _ "

 

Beautiful, messy, sweat-slicked. A line of saliva trailed down his boyfriend's chin. 

Repeated moans, grew higher, more desperate.

Lips twitched, a hint of a smirk. His voice hardened, breathing a command.

 

"Cum for me, darling." 

 

His gorgeous, beautiful man. The usual stone demeanor shattered. 

Harry watched, the arch of Draco's back, the trembling of his thighs, eyes closed in fucked-out bliss. 

He held back for only a few seconds before finishing himself. 

Words of love left his lips, intense, sincere.

The aftermath of a reaction, fading sparks.

He pressed kisses over the blond's cheeks, slipping out, hearing sore groans. Muttering spells, cleaning, soothing.

"So amazing, love, I'm so lucky to have you," he murmured against his boyfriend's ear. A blanket was draped across their bodies. 

"Nex' time 'm gonna top," Draco muttered, words slurring from sleep. 

"Of course." 

Gentle kisses, a renewed catalyst. 


End file.
